


Can you help me?

by xagentofchaos



Series: Murphamy drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, everything is a pun, grumpy murphy, mentions of Clexa, war era if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: Murphy got his hand stuck in a can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this happened

”Bellamy.”

He was sitting by a work table and cleaning his guns when Clarke walked up to him and tapped her index finger on his back. Her eyes darted around in the room and she wore an amused grin on her lips, but still looked perplexed over something. He turned around on his chair and raised his brow in question.

“There is a situation in medical.” 

“Meaning?” he asked and stood up to follow her. 

“Meaning that you have to come and look at it.” 

He was close to never in the medical tent together with Clarke and her minions, so he would lie if he wasn’t intrigued when she told him to come. He hoped it wouldn’t involve a lot of blood, because even if he was in the midst of a war he still didn’t look at it easily. As a kid he often fainted over the sight of blood, whether it was just from a papercut or scratches on his knees from falling over. When he trained to become a guard on the Ark he had to witness and participate in handling people who fought, and knuckles on noses and mouths often happened. It strengthened him and reduced his phobia, but didn’t erase the uneasiness of it completely. Which only meant that he’s a normal human being, probably. Blood should stay inside of the body. 

When he stepped inside he was met with booming laughter coming out of Jasper’s mouth. He witnessed the boy bend over forwards, tears streaming down his face. Bellamy glanced around the room to see more laughing and amused-looking faces. Seeing the joy on them, and even the most wounded, brought a confused but genuinely happy smile to his lips and the turned around to Clarke to ask if this is what she wanted him to see. But she shook her head at him and pointed at someone that sat behind Monty. Before he could walk inside further to see what the fuzz was all about and the source of everyone’s cheerfulness during these dark war-times, Jasper came up to him and gave him a thankful pat on his shoulder.

“Your boyfriend’s a fucking idiot”, he grinned and laughed again, spasms going through his cramping body. Bellamy should’ve known that this virus-like laughing disease had to do with Murphy, so he didn’t question Jasper who was back to bending forward in his attack and almost hitting the floor, and walked further into the tent. 

There he sat with a glum look on his milky white face that was speckled with harsh bruises from previous fights. Bellamy walked up to him and grinned a little when the younger man hitched in a surprise to see his boyfriend joining the supposed fun times. Then he turned his face and look accusingly at Clarke who seemed to try to contain her laughs as well.

“You brought _him_?” he moaned in annoyance. 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Bellamy asked with a fake layer of hurt and gestured his arms dramatically around him just to annoy the boy even more. That seemed to do the trick and Murphy got a hot, red blush creeping up on his face and his eyebrows knitting together. 

“Shut up”, he muttered and his head sunk to his chest. “This is so fucking embarrassing.” 

“Well, I’m completely in the dark here. I don’t see anything wrong with you”, Bellamy admitted and scanned Murphy’s whole body with his hazel eyes. As far as he could tell he looked just like he usually did, apart from the snarky confidence in his body language. Then again, he couldn’t see his whole body, he realized. He seemed to be hiding his right hand behind his back and the way his arm was twisted it looked uncomfortable. 

“Oh, gee, Clarke, did you really bring him here to laugh at me like the others do as if I’m a bearded lady at a freak show? That’s so fucking nice of you.” His icy blue eyes got darker underneath his messy hair that covered his forehead and made him look way younger and closer to an angsty teen than usual. Clarke snorted at him. 

“Come on, you’re not exactly innocent here. You put the wrong ammo in Lexa’s gun”, she pointed out. 

“She pissed me off!” he protested but squinted at either the memory or how immature he sounded. 

“If she hadn’t double checked she could’ve gotten seriously injured.” She folded her arms on her chest and stared the boy down. 

“I said I was sorry”, he mumbled when he realized his defeat. Clarke smiled softly at him now. 

“And she accepted your apology. But as the nice, protective girlfriend I am, I couldn’t let you off without a little bit of revenge. Even if I think this is giving you the easy way out, this _is_ a pretty embarrassing situation for you.” She gave Bellamy a curt pat and said she needed to attend to her other patients and that she would come back to them later. 

Bellamy sat down on the cot beside the younger man who refused to meet his eyes. “So, what did you do?” 

Murphy grumbled incoherent words back and Bellamy leaned closer. 

“What was that?” he asked and the boy sighed loudly. He shifted slightly and brought his hand back from behind him. Bellamy took a second to understand what he was looking at and if it was a prank, but from the drained expression on Murphy’s face and the other’s sniggers, he decided it was a real deal. On Murphy’s hand sat an aluminum can that had previously been full of food and was now full of his hand. It appeared to be stuck. 

Bellamy tried to fight his laughter, but as soon as the first sound slipped out between his lips and the boy turned to him in betrayed horror, he couldn’t help it any longer. His whole body shook and his cheek hurt. 

“I fucking hate you”, Murphy hissed and distinctively turned his body away from the older man in protest. 

“Aw, honey, I’m sorry but it is pretty hilarious. How did this even happen?” He forced the younger man to turn back to him. Murphy sighed again.

“You know this fetish I have for putting my hand in cans and get laughed at by literally everyone?” he shot at Bellamy. “How do you _think_ it happened? I was eating and there was some pieces stuck at the bottom that I didn’t get out so I used my hand, and voilà! Here I am, getting mocked.” 

“Why didn’t you just use a fork?” Bellamy sniggered. 

“Because maybe I’m just as stupid as everyone thinks I am”, Murphy answered. Bellamy huffed amusedly and used his hand on Murphy’s neck to push the boy closer to himself and place a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Thinking is for the weak.” He earned hit with Murphy’s canned hand that he didn’t have time to dodge. Bellamy let out a laugh but pulled himself together at last, his boyfriend needed him. Considering the place they’re at, Bellamy feels a wave of relief that the boy hadn’t shot off his hand or someone else’s. Also considering that he had already gotten a yellow card from lieutenant Kane from previous stupid decisions it wasn’t long before he would get sent home probably. So even if a hand in a can is silly and shouldn’t happen to grown men trained to kill, he was happy Murphy was here getting laughed at. He rather had a boyfriend with him, a can stuck to his hand or not, than having him sent home and be forced to fight this war alone. 

“If you’re done putting me on the spot, can you help me out of this?” 

“Oh I _can_ ”, Bellamy responded, grinning, and earned the biggest deadpan for a lifetime, but the corners of Murphy’s lips were still trying to break out in a grin. Clarke came back with a bottle of oil to help his hand slide out. 

“Ba-dum-tss motherfucker", Murphy responded and grinned back. 


End file.
